Seating assemblies typically include a seatback to support a back of an occupant in an upright sitting position and various reclined positions. Similar to other portions of a seating assembly, seatbacks are commonly designed to support an occupant in the upright sitting position upon acceleration, change in direction, and collision of the vehicle. Accordingly, seatbacks are substantially rigid and sizeable in construction.
Traditional vehicle seating has frequently included a seat frame that supports a matrix of springs that support a thick cushion thereon. Newer constructions having climate control features add to the bulk. These constructions are generally very thick and heavy, which result in decreased interior space in a vehicle, as well as loss of fuel efficiency as a result of the added weight of the seating system.